


Into the Wolf's Lair

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bestiality, BillDip, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Bill, Wolf Bill, cervitaur dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Kinda decided to make this into a whole thing instead of a one shot. ) </p><p>Dipper the cervitaur is separated from his parents and his loving sister after being chased down from a wolf. He finds himself somewhere else instead of the ditch which he tumbled in. And there was the wolf. <br/>( How to summary. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ✕ Prolouge ✕

An ample howl rang throughout the woodlands, the woodland residents minding the warning as they'd scatter about to umbrageous posts to shelter their bodies from the unknown threat. Few lingered about the vicinity, assured that their strength would triumph and victor amongst, while the others had heeded. A family of four creatures heeded, moving about on a fast pace. Their appearance stroke from their neighbors, a torso of a humans while below the waist of a deer's. They were cervitaurs, a term for half-man and half-deer. They mingled within their residents well, having no hostility nor affability. They were simply neutral, though they did have some connection with the other wild cervidae. 

" Come along children. " 

A head is turned upwards to the sky, looking at the birds scattering from the previous howl. 

The mother's voice is heeded, but one of the two young can't help but ask, 

" What's that ? "

The woman turns to them, her eyes surveying her daughter. The little fawn's hand is tightly clasped around their twin's own. There's a look in the girl's eyes. It's fear of the unknown. 

" The big bad wolf. "

Their mother gently replies, a hand reaches to pat down her daughter's hair, caressing the soft brown locks. 

" But you're safe, with me and Papa. " 

The girl nods and mouths the word 'safe', reassured, but her grip is still tight on her brother's hand. The twin makes a small bleat of discomfort, but they deal with it.

" How do you know if bad ? "

The boy asks now.

" The wolf kills. " 

Their mother said, she'd take note of the same expression of fear on her son's face. She'd comfort the child with hair-petting.

" Come now. Rain is starting. I don't want you both to get colds. " 

The woman would speak again, her pupils turned to the rain beginning to drop upon her skin. Here, she'd tug them both along. Though oblivious to the curiosity in the boy's eyes as they look back to the source of the howl.


	2. ✕ The Unknown ✕

A very wet cervitaur fawn heaves itself through the bush, the slick dark of mud and rain clinging to fur. Dipper is tired, but he must keep walking so he musn't get left behind. His twin is faring better, stepping over roots instead of tripping over them. Their parents steps are adroit and nimble, flying over the ground it seemed. Dipper leaps, trips, and bleats. He's quick to get up on his feet. Mabel gives him a nudge and a sheepish smile. They're almost at their destination, perhaps. Dipper isn't sure where the destination is. 

The sky is grump with gray, clouds huddled together to block the sun. Thunder rumbles down at the land, and more rain. Dipper sneezes.

He makes an incoherent noise as he'd step in water. The cervitaur looks up, Mabel and his parents are at the other side of the stream. They're very fidgety. The cervitaur's hooves clack against the stones as he crosses. One stone is bit far, Dipper leaps, then finds himself gasping as water is all around him. Pa takes him by the arm and the family is up and running again. Dipper catches sight of something yellow at the corner of his eye as he's being pulled up. Pa and Ma take notice of the other entity.

It's a game of chase.

The family sprints into thicker parts of the wood to evade the predator. The family leaps, hops, skips and ducks under foliage and branches. 

Between cat and mouse.

A bird screams out warning of a large predator.

Cervitaurs being mouse.

Dipper's heart is racing. His sister's voice makes it hurt. He can't keep up.

The cat being...

Dipper finds a large weight pummeled to his side, both of them tumble down a ditch, with the distant screams of Mabel.


	3. ✕ Hello ✕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me also this acc
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/billcest

Dipper's eyes open to the sunlight being filtered from layers of leaves. The fawn's breath come out in weak wisps of white as he recollects his thoughts from previous night. He only remembers falling into a ditch after being attacked by something and being separated from his dear sister Mabel and family. Though, he isn't in a ditch at the moment. The cervitaur sits upright to have pain flash up his abdomen, his breath hitches, eyes squinted in confusion as he'd inspect. Dipper's fingers dance against the lines of his wound on his flank. It doesn't look that bad... Dipper could only imagine what it'd look like as when it was fresh. He shivers. 

And just as he inspects his wound, a man steps from the brush. His upper torso is bare, exposing the scratches and ancient wounds. He isn't wearing much but just shorts. The man squints and his facial features wrinkle when he does so, his lips gradually turn up into a smile. Dipper isn't sure what to think and say, as this is his first encounter with a human.

" Hello. " The blonde male raises his hand in a wave. Dipper reciprocates the gesture with interest. 

" You were attacked last night, so I brought you in. " The man says slowly, directing his gaze to the marks on the fawn's flank. Dipper nods slowly in understanding. He angles his head, inspecting about his new surroundings. The place looks rather more of a lockup than a safe haven. " The name is Bill. " He says, feet pacing and circling around the cervitaur, then halting, waiting for a reply.

" Dipper. " The voice is whispered.

Bill smiles.

The cervitaur falters under the gaze.

" I need to... get back. Family. " He murmurs, and he's quickly quieted when his savior kneels and cups his cheeks with their hands. The fawn bleats in surprise, caught off guard. 

" Oh don't you worry baby, I'll get you back to your family safe and sound. " Bill coos, his eyes beam down into the other's eyes. With an abrupt pat to the boy's head, Bill is up on his feet. " Be right back, don't escape, ha, leave yet. Not with those injuries. Haha. " He laughs dryly before dashing away, pushing a wave of vines above his head as he'd leave. Dipper looks on, oblivious to the sinister smile the man wore as they left.


End file.
